Several innovations for golf putters have been developed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,312 to Parrish describes a putter with a striking edge located at a distance from the ground greater than that of the radius of a normal sized golf ball, such that, when contacted by the striking edge, the ball will spin forward creating top spin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,405 to Clawges discloses a golf putter having a single putter face designed with a curved bottom to reduce the chances of stubbing the putter on the ground when stroking the ball. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,737 to Mullins relates to a putter having a vertical shaft centrally located within the head. The putter is usable for both right and left-handed golfers but requires unscrewing the head and interchanging parts to accomplish the transition. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,191 to Bryant relates to a particular design of a golf club putter showing an angularly disposed two-faced golf club.
None of the prior art devices disclose a two-faced golf putter whereby a vertical shaft is centrally affixed to a putter blade to inherently facilitate adaptable use for both left-handed and right-handed golfers and designed to prevent stubbing with the ground surface during play.